ABSTRACT The U-HAND (University of Houston /MD Anderson) Program to Reduce Cancer Disparities seeks to build and maintain a long-term, collaborative partnership between the University of Houston (ISUPS, Hispanic-Serving Institution) and The University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center (NCI-designated cancer center) that supports and stimulates excellence in educational programming and innovation in research designed to affect health equity among racial/ethnic groups disproportionately affected by cancer disparities. This will be achieved by better understanding and addressing the social determinants of cancer risk factors through community-engaged educational and scientific practices that synergistically capitalize on the strengths and contributions of the constituent partners. Our educational, outreach, and research initiatives will focus on the reduction of cancer risk among blacks and Hispanics in two key Houston communities: the Third Ward (largely black) and the East End (largely Hispanic). The U-HAND will have three cores: Administrative, Pilot Research Program, and Cancer Research Education Program, which will achieve the following specific aims: 1) Develop a research and educational partnership between the University of Houston, The University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center and the Houston community to stimulate collaborative cancer disparities research related to tobacco use, poor diet, and physical inactivity among blacks and Hispanics; 2) Support the development of Early Stage Investigators through a rigorous pilot research program; 3) Increase the number of underrepresented racial/ethnic minority students and faculty engaged in cancer disparities research by providing them with research training, mentorship and service learning experiences; and 4) Develop a robust community outreach program focused on engaging community members in cancer disparities education, research, and clinical trials. The U-HAND partnership will be guided by an Internal Advisory Committee (IAC), External Advisory Board (EAB) and Community Advisory Board. The Administrative Core will serve as the strategic hub of the U-HAND partnership, connecting the two partnering institutions, as well as a network of community partners, to address complex social determinants that are the root of cancer disparities.